light after dark
by noviceangel
Summary: wolverine brings a mutant to the intitute and this mutant brings danger mystery and new hope
1. Default Chapter

Solas slowly picked her way across the bar, a remote tavern in the Canadian back lands. The visions she had received along with a deep rooted impulse kept pushing her towards the dark shadowed corner of the bar, she could see a silhouette outline of a man but his form was cast in shadows. She turned and caught an appreciative glance from the barman. Warily she placed her hands to the black wrap around sunglasses covering her eyes.  
  
*still there, good * she thought  
  
She couldn't tell how this place filled with burly Canadian woodcutters would react if they discovered her. She was at the corner of the bar now and as she stepped into the shadow that surrounded the drinker already present she knew she had found who she was looking for. He sat and calmly turned his eyes towards her. She knew he knew. It didn't matter. She didn't speak straight away but instead looked into his deep dark somewhat feral eyes as he spoke in a slow growl,  
  
"whaddya want girlie"? "I want you to take me to him" "to who"?  
  
His eyes set hard when he realised who she was talking about  
  
"to professor Xavier and the x-men, it is essential that I speak to the professor and your presence will be needed there son as well Logan" "why should I trust you I've never seen you before in my..."  
  
Logan's words died in his mouth as I removed my glasses "don't worry you can trust me Logan" "look I'll point you in the right direction but I ain't gonna go with you, not yet anyway" slowly she placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes "you're ready Logan... it's time"  
  
no one else in the bar noticed the tiny light that passed from Solas' palm into Logan. Images flash in logans head of the future, of her past she had to do it to make him understand, finally sending him a picture that made him look to her slowly he nodded in understanding "let's go my rides out front" she smiled and replaced her glasses so that no one else in the bar would see her irises change from a gloomy and troubled grey to a bright and hopeful pink.  
************ 


	2. solas ch2

******  
  
It took three days to get to the school and over the time Logan had slowly come to like his passenger at first he had been distant his mind troubled by the past and what the future held Solas said she had urgent news for the professor but she would divulge nothing to Logan himself. Logan was glad to be going back really to see stripes and storm and chuck of course some people wouldn't be there. Jean he squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of her when had seen her last being swallowed by the cold waters of Alakali lake. His mind slowly strayed back to Solas. That was her name Solas it's Irish for light least that what she said. Her codename (seems every mutant had one) is White Lighter it wasn't until the first night of travelling that he understood why. It was just turning dusty when she suggested they pull over for something to eat and that she had to show him something. Intrigued and hungry he pulled over to the side of the road and turned in amazement to watch her transformation. Just as the moon began to rise in the sky her form changed, her skin a normally peach became so pale almost translucent and glowed and her eyes which were constantly changing with her emotions became a pale purple. Her honey coloured hair now a blazing platinum much like storm's but there was something else slowly her light spread through him as she shone over him and he felt untroubled, peaceful and happy. It lasted a few minutes before the shimmering stopped and her image solidified but she remained as this new appearance.  
  
"That is one of the many gifts of my mutation"  
  
"Ya mean there's more that was somethin' else"  
  
"You'll see in time"  
  
She said cryptically and smiled knowingly. They had spent the rest of the trip talking finding out about each others pasts or in Logan's case lack there of. He had been suspicious at first and had tried to be his gruff untalkative self that he was known for by most people but somehow her easy nature had broke through his defences and he had opened up slowly. she was as dear to him now as rogue and jean had ever been. Rogue was like his little sister practically a daughter. Jean well he'd never thought of her as a little sister. But Solas she was different very different. And that scared him a little. He'd kill to protect her just as he would for rogue, but he was also completely off his guard when around her, he was well.. nice.  
  
Of course he'd warned her tell anyone about the nice logan it was slice and dice time. Shed just laughed and caught his dark eyes with her sparkling pink eyes.  
  
"don't worry wolvie your secrets safe with me I won't taint your grumpy image"  
  
"hey it ain't "grumpy" it's dark and dangerous"  
  
"yeah right" "oh and no nickname calling around ANYONE else ya hear?"  
  
****** 


	3. introducing

Disclaimer: don't own jack don't sue me please ( Sorry never wrote this before but I am now to ask for reviews cos this is my first fic so any advice is appreciated plus more info on x-men. I love it to death but personally I'm hooked on the old and new cartoon more than the movies.  
  
********  
  
*Solas, welcome I understand you have important news please feel free to drop by my office after you've settled in*  
  
Solas found she wasn't startled by the voice that materialised in her head, it was strangely reassuring. She blinked a few times adjusting to the bright summer sunshine without her customary shades. She knew she didn't need them here.  
  
A platinum haired woman was waiting by the main doors for them. She greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Logan it's nice to see you again, Solas welcome to the institute the professor asked me to show you to your room and I'm sure Logan won't mind giving you a tour of our facilities later I'd show you myself but I have an early class with some of our more advanced students "  
  
"Of course thank you storm"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Logan talked a lot about this place and all of the people here"  
  
"Hey, hey what'd I say about not ruining my reputation"  
  
"Sorry, Wolvie"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ororo Munroe looked on in amusement. *even the blind can see the chemistry between these two* she thought  
  
"Logan. You're back"  
  
A young woman, about seventeen who Solas reasoned must be rogue, since her face was framed by two stripes of white hair that clashed with the rest of her chestnut brown locks and she was fully covered in clothes right down to the gloves on her hands. She launched herself at Logan who gathered her up in a bear hug. She was followed by two teenagers who looked around the same age. One was a boy who never let his eyes off rogue and the other was a small Asian girl who seemed almost as excited about Logan return as rogue.  
  
"Hey come on stripes I better put you down before your boyfriend there freezes me away from you"  
  
Logan chuckled at the glare he received off the young mutant who was clearly attached to rogue. *must be bobby* Solas had been standing mute beside Logan, allowing him to talk to his young friends. Logan placed rogue back on the ground before turning to the two other teenagers he offered his hand to the boy who shook it gravely before turning to the Asian girl who stared questioningly at him for a few seconds, seeing his blank look back she sighed dramatically at his ignorance and said.  
  
"well aren't ya gonna introduce us ya' big lug"  
  
"Great to see you too jubilee. I'd like you all to meet Solas she's gonna be stayin' with us for a while"  
  
"It's lovely to meet you all"  
  
Solas spoke warmly fully aware of the wary looks she was receiving from rogue and jubilee and the slightly more .. friendly stare from bobby.  
  
"I'd love to get to know you all however I'm quite tired at the moment I'll see you all later I'm sure"  
  
"Great" said an over enthusiastic bobby earning himself a dig in the ribs by rogue.  
  
"I'll take you to your room so you can unpack before you talk to Charles"  
  
"Thank you storm"  
  
********  
  
Stay tuned, stuff is gonna start happenin real soon I swear sorry bout gaps in update but I'm lazy ;) remember reviews, reviews, reviews I need em' I'm still new at this. This is my first fic eva. 


	4. the vision

Thanks for the reviews ppl send more please and enjoy next chap should be up soon. Promise (  
  
*******  
  
Solas was nervous she was more than nervous yet again she was scared. Doubt had never entered her mind throughout her journey her vision still strong and bright in her memory but now the vision was faded slightly and the pain and danger it contained seemed so at odds with the youthful happiness of this place. She paced slowly outside the professors office.  
  
"Solas, please come in"  
  
His voice sounded clear through the intercom.  
  
"Solas it's nice to meet you I hope you find your room adequate"  
  
"Very much so, professor thank you however I come to you with troubling news I believe however and I think you'll agree it would be much easier for you to retrieve the information yourself"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this, many people find my method of retrieval to be somewhat....unsettling"  
  
"I am not one of the many professor and for this purpose I think it necessary"  
  
The probing started slowly, she guided him gently towards the vision that was etched in her memory along with many other visions she had received. Xavier's mind, guided by her own was quick to find the vision which had plagued Solas' waking hours and haunted her in her dreams. It started almost in slow motion never a whole picture just the pieces an open smile a flash of red hair which morphs into red energy which in turn spikes into a metal claw that cuts through ice .The picture pieces grow and become more it shows the x-men in full uniform standing proudly, flash to the next scene of a non descript force dressed in black, goading a group of beaten emaciated prisoners with collars hanging loosely round their gaunt necks. Their faces, though ravaged with strain and premature age were all recognisable Rogue, Jubilee, Scott. Names Solas barely knew but the professor called out with sadness and shock when he recognised them. More scenes passed of individual mutants suffering varying degrees of torture. Rogue being forced to absorb other mutants until they died. Bobby being placed into a furnace to see if he could survive, all they found when they opened it up was a blackened charred corpse and then finally the most upsetting image of Scott, seen before standing tall and proud as leader of the x-men now kneeling on the ground with a picture clenched in his hand, his gouged eyes no longer able to see the face of his once beloved red haired soul mate. He runs in desperation towards the guard's laughing voices but the bullets reach him before he reached the guards. The vision heads back in time again, to a calendar which shows a date two weeks from present day. A small group of men convening a meeting deciding it seems, the fate of mutants. They seem to have decided (despite the strong objection of one man) to approve A bill; the rights and responsibilities of mutants  
  
The strange looking yellowish man at the table glowed gold in his contentment but his smile fades, he senses something and calls for guards, but it's too late. The room begins to vibrate, the men are pinned to the walls by their metallic chairs. Magneto enters followed quickly by Sabre tooth and mystique. The metal of the chairs closed tightly around the chests of the dignitaries in the room, some of the worlds most influential politicians and peacemakers suffer a harrowing drawn out deaths their ribs crushed and lungs burning for air.  
  
"You idiot you've ruined everything the future is gone for all mutants now"  
  
"So naïve Galec" Magneto replied condescendingly to the golden man.  
  
"The future for mutants is just beginning and under my reign it will be glorious"  
  
"You ruined...everything..look" With his last ounce of life, Galec gestured to the documents on the table.  
  
Magneto walks over and picks up a document  
  
"The rights and responsibilities of mutants"  
  
Mystique's eyes widen and she hurries to pick up a copy. After a few seconds she speaks.  
  
"Oh God. What have we done he was right we've ruined it all"  
  
Magneto's hands were round her neck in a flash  
  
"Listen to me Mystique, the only rights in this piece of fiction, are those that we should already have and our only responsibilities should be to our own kind. We will destroy humanity and make the world ours that is our destiny do you understand?"  
  
The last scene played out slowly. In the room of lifeless bodies a hand twitches and a voice croaks out hoarsely for help. Magneto is long gone and only one man is left alive, the man who had objected to the bill shortly before. Clearly time has passed in the next scene a signature is decorated across a new and different bill one the public would never see except in action. The words read.  
  
The Safelock project  
"The capture and confinement of all genetic anomalies"  
  
*******  
  
the next chap'll continue straight on from this but it felt right to end this one like so whaddya think? 


End file.
